Another World Again
by waiting4youlove
Summary: When did I ever think I would end up here again? I look at my family to my right and see my love of my life and the rest of the generous hearts of the Cullen’s and Hales, but I look to my left and see my old family, the one that stands as my equal.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Kind of Post New moon (No Eclipse or Breaking dawn), Bella and Edward have been through it all, right? What will happen when something comes up in B's past? Cannon pairings!

Prologue:

When did I ever think I would end up here again? I look at my family to my right and see my love of my life and the rest of the generous hearts of the Cullen's and Hales, but I look to my left and see my old family, the one that stands as my equal. I have a promise to Edward to help him keep me safe, but I have an obligation to my other family to help keep our Family and gang safe from those that are threatening to cause harm to the loved one's I once relied upon everyday for love, support, and protection. What path will guide me to do the right thing and satisfy the other? I take a deep breath and shakily say "I'm sorry ……………………

Author's note:

This is the prologue I know it is short, but my chapters are going to be very long I will update regularly. If something should happen I will try to tag an author's note to the end of the last chapter as a warning if my updates are going to be unusual. I f the week is an especially a good one I might just post more frequently. I carry around a notebook while writing a story, so I might spit them out faster. Please I will need your help in determining what the audience likes. I personally am not a fan of detailed description, but if most of you do, let me know. I will probably put the detailed description in another print, so the ones like me can skip it without missing some of the story. I am still in high school and spell check does not get all of it, so bear with me. For me I will use this site as an opportunity to enhance my reading and writing skills and to see if I would like to pursue this as my career. Thank you for those actually reading this I will underline the part where you actually need to read if you don't like to read author notes like if I will be out of town. Bella and The other people in this story might have different personalities and will react different than you might imagine, but I will try to keep them along the same path of Mrs. Meyer's vision. Of course they will be put into different situations then she wrote, but all the same. This brings me to the point that I do not own any of the Twilight saga or the characters, but I do own the plot and excess characters. I know this has probably been done before, but oh well. Thank you Mrs. Meyer for dreaming this wonderful story up and sharing it with the rest of the world. Thank you and have a pleasant time reading this story.


	2. Feeling Uneasy

Chapter 1: Feeling Uneasy

Bella POV:

I felt the sun warming up my face and an annoying beeping sound in the background. God! What the Hell is that sound. Oh Right it's my alarm clock. Wait! What? Why would I need an alarm clock if Edward is here? Unless... No! Unless it was a dream. I reach over and bang the metal box and sit up to stretch. My breathing is becoming erratic. Edward where is Edward? I can't go through this again please Oh God. As my panic attack starts I see a note on the pillow where Ed... No block it just in case. My shaky fingers hesitantly reach out to grasp the neatly folded paper and I recognize the elegant calligraphy, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding:

My Love,

I'm sorry I could not have stayed to bid you a good morning, but Alice saw an unexpected morning of sunshine. I had to get home before dawn because I did not have my car. I will be there for lunch when the sun is shielded. I put this on your pillow so you could see it because when I put it on your desk Alice called cussing me out about how you would fall down the stairs running to find me. I know why you would do that and I will spend eternity making up for my mistakes. It hurts me dearly when those little actions are caused from my mistake. I vow, promise; swear, whatever you need me to do, that I will always be there if you want me to. Have a nice morning, I love you.

Edward

Ps. I love your choice of color today.

Huh? What did me? Ooh Right I purposefully washed my blue sweater to wear today. I quickly, but cautiously untangled my sheets from my legs and went across the hall to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair. It seemed to cooperate today, so I left it down. My dark washed jeans, white tank top and, midnight blue sweater was thrown on and I slipped on my puma white and blue tennis shoes. The flair of the jeans covered most of the laces. Plus, I need all the help I can get today without Edward there to catch me when fate intervened.

My phone quickly vibrated on my nightstand. Oh I almost forgot it. I jumped over the bed in a ninja move. Heck yeah! It was Alice it read, "Good choice Bella on the shoes and yes I thought I would knock out two birds with one stone as to make sure you grabbed your phone Yes I saw that move, so did Edward and I speak as a witness he seems very please you did not kill yourself. LoL.

Yes! Someone congratulated me! I went downstairs and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple noticing dad's plates were already washed. Man I 'm early today, but there is nothing else to do. I leisurely walked out to my truck and climbed in and rolled down the windows halfway and drove slowly to school not wanting to be too early. As I exited off the highway I saw a black firebird out of the corner of my eye. What! It couldn't be... I banished the thought from my head. It would explain why I the hairs on the back of my neck have been standing up.

I pulled into the parking space and noticed it looked isolated and empty without Edward's silver Volvo. I can't wait until he gets here. I lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes trying to decipher my randomness and feelings. Why can't I just have a break for once in my life? I am just starting a new chapter and Eric comes in and. And. Argh! It's not his fault he wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Maybe it's not even his car. No I am never wrong! I really have to stop reading into this and having conversations with myself. I pulled my backpack strap on my shoulder and heaved my old rusted door open and slid down from the cab. I only managed to trip twice going into the school, but caught myself just in time.

I made it into English with 15 minutes to spare so I brought what we were reading out, Hamlet. I reread act two because we were going to have a graded conference over our views of the play so . Mike is here early. He looked surprised to see me alone and took the opportunity to come over and have a little chit chat.

"Hey Bella where's Edward?"

"Oh it was sunny this morning, so they decided to take a little hike, but don't worry he will be here at lunch."

"They didn't take you with them?"

Leave it alone, I thought. "No it is more of a family thing and plus it was a spur of the moment thing. The weather reports were saying that it was supposed to be cloudy."I gave Mike my signature "Drop it glare".

"But Still…."

Leave it ALONE Michael Jesus Christ this boy is going to have me packing for the nearest penitentiary. "Mike, I really have to finish this act otherwise I could fail."

"Oh okay see you later" He tried unsuccessfully to give me a seductive wink.

Thank the lord; I thought I was going to have to hit that boy! The final bell rang and the students started to file in sleepily to their desks.

English passed agonizingly slow. The bell finally rang and I could literally jump for joy! The views and topics were only skin deep, so to speak and there is only so much I can take. Mike of course waited for me, so decided to try the, " i got to take 20 minuted to go to the bathroom move." I mean C'mon his classroom is on the other side of the school. When i passed the parking lot to get to government I couldn't help, but feel like someone was watching me, so I peeked out of the corner of my eye just in time for me to see someone move out of my line of sight. Okay this is just getting creepy! I decided to cluster into a group that was heading to the same building I was.

All throughout government I started to piece things together. Why was he here and after a year and a half. He promised me that I was second to them unless something happened to them. I'm not going to even go there. why would he come to me first I would be more of a burden than a help I think. I haven't fought for over a year and my mind set has gone into the dependent mode. Plus what about me new family.

"RRRRRIIIINNNNGGG"

Off to lunch at least Edward is here. I made my way into the lunch room and over to the old Cullen table that I use to stare at Junior Year. Yes Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie is here! Well Rosalie has kind of warmed up to me she sometimes talks to me directly, but still not so much. At least she isn't glaring at me. I made my way over to the table and plopped down over by Edward and he gave me a kiss on the forehead and whispered in my ear,"how are you". I gave him a smile,but i don't think it was all that convincing because he gave me a confuse look. I decided then and there I needed to tell him and the rest of the Cullen/ Hales that night. Alice blanked out, but Edward didn't notice because he kept trying so hard to read over my mind. I heard Alice gasp and all heads at our table turn her way. I gave Alice the please not right now look, so I guess she decided to oblige because Edward gave her a glare and turned back to me. I mouthed a later to him and he nodded defeated. Alice passed me a warm container. "Esme thought since we were coming at lunch that she would make you something worth eating. Even though i don't eat..... this. She gave me a teasing smile. I realize that this isn't very good" As I pulled the lid off the container the steam rose up and, a name was whispered behind me.

"Angel"

My back was to the source of the sound and the doors, but I knew who it was and I hadn't seen him in almost two years and I was hoping to continue that. The only fortunate thing was I knew he was hoping for that two. I slowly turned and rose up out of my seat to face my past.


End file.
